


A Fever You Can't Fuck Out

by prettycat



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Smut, Top!Frank, asshole!Frank, bottom!Gerard, cheating!gerard, light fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycat/pseuds/prettycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard cheated on Frank yet again, and Frank was tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it and it's not too terrible.

Gerard opened up the door to the shitty apartment. He stumbled, limping slightly to the couch. He winced as he sat down, and leaned on Frank. Frank didn't turn to look at him, he just kept staring at the television. Frank knew what Gerard done and he wasn't happy about it at all. Gerard smelled like alcohol and the sweat of someone else. It was obvious that Gerard was out drinking and cheating on him again. "What is it baby? What's so interesting on the tv huh?" Gerard's words were slurred from the alcohol that he had drank. "How 'bout you kiss me? I missed you." He giggled and turned to look up at Frank, but Frank didn't look back.

Frank wasn't having any of this anymore. It was the same routine every time Gerard went out of the house without him. Gerard would go to the bar, get drunk, find someone to pay for his drinks, and thank them with sex, and when he got home, he tried to have sex with Frank to get him to forget about it. It was the same routine every time it was almost like it was scripted. Gerard thought Frank was oblivious, but he really wasn't. Everytime Gerard would come home like this Frank thought that he should give Gerard a second chance, and that it would probably be the last time, and the problem would just fix itself. There never has been a last time and there never will be. Unless, Frank finally does something about it. 

Frank coutinued to stare dead on at the television screen. "You smell like someone else, Gee." His words were sharp. He clenched his jaw as Gerard sighed and muttered under his breath a little. "Do I really? I was just at the bar, s'probably just the smoke." Frank could see right through Gerard's lies. He could see right through them since day one and he wasn't having it anymore. "Don't lie to me Gerard I know what you were up to." He still didn't turn to look at his boyfriend. His excuse for a boyfriend was what it seemed like. "I know that you were out fucking some stranger again just so that you can get wasted for free." Frank spoke quietly, but sharply and angrily. "This is the third fucking time this week Gee, I'm tired of this bullshit."

Gerard didn't say anything for a long while. He was too drunk to really think of a logical "excuse" and a reason why Frank should just forget about it. Gerard decided that he should just try out the old plan and make Frank forget about it with a blowjob or something and things would be alright again. He ran his hands up and down Frank's thighs and looked up at him. "Let's just forget about it, alright Frankie? I'll make you feel good okay-" Frank grabbed ahold of Gerard's hand, squeezing it tight in an utmost unloving way. "No Gerard. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you." Frank slapped Gerard's hand off of him and got up to storm to the bedroom. Gerard slowly got up and went to follow him, wincing and whining as he got up from the pain in his lower back and ass. "Frankie come back, I'm sorry." 

Frank walked over to Gerard and stood in front of him, banging the wall behind him with his fist. "I don't want to hear no fucking apologies from you." Frank was practically yelling at this point. "I'm tired of this bullshit and this fucking excuse for a relationship!" Frank started to pace back and fourth in the middle of the bedroom. He groaned and turned back to Gerard, storming towards him and pointing his finger at him. "And I'm tired of you bending over for every fucking person who shows the slightest interest in you! Who was it this time huh? The kid going to college that lives below us or the one who works at the corner store above us? I've seen the way they both look at you, I'm surprised you haven't taken either of them up the ass yet." Frank put his hands on the wall behind Gerard, practically cornering him.

Gerard wasn't sure what to say or do. He was mad at Frank for acting this way, even though it was entirely his fault. He was too intoxicated to think properly and think of a logical response to Frank's outbursts. "I- I- I don't know." Gerard muttered under his breath. He didn't want Frank to hear him because he was afraid or what he would do next, because he really didn't know who it was that fucked him into oblivion. He was too drunk and too horny to care. "What? Say that again I couldn't hear you, who was it this time Gee?" Frank spoke sharper than before. He cocked his head to the side and gazed into Gerard's eyes intimidatingly. Gerard cowered. "I said I don't know!" Gerard started to tear up. Frank turned around and started to walk towards the back wall. "You don't know?! You don't fucking know?! You've got to be fucking kidding me Gerard, you don't fucking know??!!" Frank was practically screaming at Gerard, he knew that his neighbors were hearing him. He slammed his fist into the wall behind him, leaving a mark that was caving in. He put his head into his hands and screamed something inaudible to Gerard.

Gerard was starting to get scared of the scene happening in front of him. He was shaking and crying, hoping Frank wouldn't come over and hit him, even though he knew that Frank would never lay a hand on him, but God did he want to. Gerard started to speak again. "I- I think you need to calm down baby, you're scaring me a little." His voice was soft and shaky as he spoke. "You think I need to calm down?!" Frank started stomping back to his boyfriend again. "How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?! You've done this to me far too many times and I've let it go far too many fucking times, hoping you'd change." Frank groaned and walked back to the wall where he left a first mark. "God dammit!!" He screamed as he slammed his fist into the wall a second time, leaving yet another hole. "But you're still a fucking desperate whore!!" He turned to yell at Gerard. 

Gerard curled up into a ball on the floor, hoping Frank would just calm down and they would forget about it and it'll all be okay. But there was no sign of Frank calming down anytime soon. He seemed to just be getting more and more upset as he went on ranting. It didn't even seem like a rant anymore; it was more of like a release of all the words Frank's been wanting to say for so fucking long that he's kept inside. Frank kept on pacing and yelling. "God I can't even trust you to go buy fucking milk without bending over for the damn cashier!" Frank ran his fingers through his own hair, groaning loudly and cussing at Gerard. "Is what I fucking give you not enough?!" He gave Gerard a few seconds to try and answer. He walked back over to him and grabbed Gerard's wrists. "Fucking answer me! Am I talking to a goddamn wall or something?! Answer me!" Frank was holding his wrists so tight that he was sure they would bruise. But at this moment, Frank was fuming and had little to no mercy for his boyfriend. He felt that Gerard deserved every word and action towards him since he had gotten home. 

Gerard still hadn't answered he and wasn't sure whether he should or not. He was still baffeled at Frank's words, and he didn't know what to say. It wasn't that Frank was right, it was just Gerard was afraid to anger Frank further. "You fucking cheap ass slut!" Frank yelled again. He grabbed Gerard's wrists and practically threw him onto the bed. "I'll give it to you so fucking good and hard that you won't even think about looking at another man besides me." Frank started to pull Gerard's clothes off harshly. Gerard was still intoxicated enough not to argue, but sober enough to give Frank consent, even though he was still slightly afraid of Frank's anger. "I'll fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for weeks. Years even." Frank started to pull off the others jeans. They were a struggle to get off considering the fact that they were so fucking tight. "No wonder it's easy for you to get laid wherever you are. You lay yourself out to everyone like a fucking whore. You're fucking pants leave nothing to the imagination, Gerard." Frank finished pulling them off and threw them across the room.

Frank could see that Gerard was already fully fucking hard. He reached down and started to stroke Gerard's cock through his underwear as Gerard writhed underneath him. He took a break long enough to practically tear Gerard's boxer shorts off of him and throw them across the bedroom floor. Frank lifted Gerard's long legs and put them over his shoulder. He started to grind his cock against Gerard's ass, the hard denim pressing against his enterence making him moan. "God, no wonder you get so many fucks. You're such a cheap whore, always ready for sex no matter the context." Frank slapped Gerard's ass. Gerard let out a squeal, not really paying attention to the words coming out of Frank's mouth, but the feeling of hard denim against his balls and his asshole, driving him crazy. Frank finally decided to undress himself. He threw Gerard's legs back on the bed harshly, and pulled his shirt off. He fumbled with the buckle on his pants before pulling them down and throwing them across the room, along with Gerard's excuse for proper clothing. 

Frank grabbed the condoms and the almost empty bottle of lube out of the drawer of the rickety nightstand. He rolled the condom on him slowly with a low groan. "I take it you don't need prepped today, you're such a fucking cheap whore, you're always stretched." Frank muttered as he squirted the liquid onto his achingly hard cock. He coated himself thouroughly and pushed into Gerard harshly. Gerard let out a high pitched moan as Frank slammed into him. He gave him barely enough time to adjust to the feeling of being full before he started pounding, fast and hard into Gerard's pretty little whore ass. Gerard moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. His mouth was opened into an "o" shape and his hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat already. Frank smirked and looked down at Gerard. "You fucking whore, you're strung out already, guess it doesn't take much for you to be pleasured, huh?" Frank gave him a slap to the ass. Gerard squealed and let out a cry of Frank's name as he started to hit his prostate.

Frank started to move faster and faster, determind to give Gerard the fuck of his life. Frank didn't want Gerard to cheat on him again and he was going to fuck him into that mindset. He wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock, starting to pump him slowly. "Hell Gee, you look so fucking pretty like this. No wonder so many guys want you." Frank gave Gerard's leaking cock the slightest little squeeze to make him moan louder. Gerard gripped the bed sheets harder, his knuckles were starting to turn white. He started to moan louder and louder as Frank fucked him into the bedsheets. Frank let go of Gerard's cock and grabbed ahold of Gerard's waist. He pulled out and flipped Gerard over, setting him up on his knees before slamming back into him again. Gerard let out another cry as Frank started thrusting harder than before into him, making him moan so loud the neighbors all around him could probably hear what they were both up to. 

"You fucking like that, bitch?" Frank smirked as he moved his hand to pull on Gerard's thick, cherry red hair. The dye was still bleeding, and turned Frank's hand red from the dampness of the sweat and dye that was in it. The room was so hot and the air was so musty. The only sounds anyone could hear besides Gerard's whoreish moans, was the sound of skin clapping against skin hard, and the bed creeking and slamming so hard against the wall, Frank was sure it would break. He yanked Gerard's hair, making him let out a loud squeal. "You fucking like getting your hair pulled? Did he pull your hair too?" Frank pulled it even harder, causing Gerard to pant, trying to catch his breath. Frank used his other hand to hold Gerard's hip, squeezing and digging into them so hard that they might bruise him in the morning. Frank didn't care about any marks he was going to leave on Gerard tonight, he wanted to mark him up to show everyone that Gerard was his and no one else's. 

Gerard's elbows eventually gave out. He was being held up by nothing but the hard grip that Frank had on his hair. "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard," Frank continued to pound mercelessly into him "you'll being seeing stars for the rest of the fucking week." Frank grunted as he tried to aim for Gerard's prostate, making him moan louder for him. Frank loved hearing his boyfriend moan for him, and he didn't like the fact that he was moaning for other people as well. "Fucking skank." He breathed as he landed another slap to Gerard's perfectly rounded ass. Frank removed his hand from Gerard's hair, causing him to fall down into the bed, the mattress barely muffling his moans. He looked at his hand and the dye that had stained it. "Is his hand red now too? I bet he fucking yanked your hair like I did too, you fucking slut." Gerard was blocking out most of his words at this point, paying attention to nothing but the in-and-out thrusts and the way Frank was moving. Gerard can't recall the last time Frank had fucked him this good. 

"God you're ass is so fucking pretty." Frank landed yet another slap to his ass, leaving a hand print on it. "I want you to fucking come for me Gee, say my name while you do it too." Frank grunted again. "Say it loud enough so everyone in this fucking apartment building will know that you're my pretty little whore." Frank used the hand he wasn't keeping on Gerard's ass to pump his throbbing cock again. Gerard's moans crescendoed loudler and louder. "Oh f-FUCK Frankie! Fucking shit!" Gerard let out a loud cry as he arched his back and came all over the sheets, also making a mess on his chest and stomach. "Oh god Frankie, hell." He panted as he slumped back down onto the bed with Frank still pounding into him. He thrusted sloppily a few more times before he pulled out and came all over Gerard's back, striping him and letting everyone know that Gerard was fucking his.

Frank rolled over and collapsed onto the bed next to his boyfriend, who stayed in the same position. "God, you looked so fucked and gorgeous Gee, no wonder everyone wants you." Frank breathed as he looked over Gerard's pale skin. There was a mess on top of him and under him. Frank eventually sat up to go grab a damp towel for Gerard to clean himself up with. After all, Frank still loved his boyfriend, and didn't want to leave him messy. He walked into the closet and got him a towel, along with boxers for Gee and himself. Frank pulled them on before walking back to Gerard and tossing the towel at him. "Clean yourself and the bed up if you want to sleep in here tonight, Gee." Gerard moved to grab the towel and wipe himself off. He looked at Frank as he sat down on the bed next to him, he looked pained and hurt. 

"I- I'm sorry Frankie." Gerard said calmly to him. The fact was finally sinking in that he had really hurt Frank this time, along with all of the other times. "I don't want any apologies Gerard." Frank said calmly as he shook his head. "I just don't want you doing that ever again." Frank sighed as he curled up, clutching hs stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. Gerard eventually got the mess on himself and the bed cleaned up to satisfactory and pulled on the boxers. "I know baby, but I feel like you need one." Gerard finally spoke after a long silence, not even sure if Frank had even fallen asleep yet. Frank reopened his eyes as Gerard talked. "I'm sorry I'm so terrible Frankie, and I'm sorry you have to put up with my bullshit." Gerard spoke softly and sincerely into Frank's earlobe. "I really do love you. And I hope you believe that I do." Frank sighed and shook his head. "S'alright Gee, let's just go to bed, we'll talk in the morning." Frank closed his eyes and he felt 

Gerard press against him lovingly.  
Gerard didn't want to talk about it in the morning. He felt far too awful about all the shit he put Frank through. There wasn't really an explaination other than Gerard's too fucking easy when he's drunk, and that he has a problem that needs to be fixed. "But baby, I-" Frank interuppted him. "Gerard I get it. I get that you want to apologize and make things better now but I'm tired and you're tired and still probably drunk." He spoke softly and calmly, he had a completely different demeanor than before when he has angry. "I want your apology to mean something and I want the truth. You can't be trusted when you're drunk." The words Frank said stung a little, but Gerard knew it was completely true, and that they probably should talk in the morning. "Please just go to bed Gee, I'm tired, and you're tired." Frank repeated.

Gerard sighed and nodded. "Okay baby, good night." Gerard nuzzled his face into Frank's neck before he fell asleep. It didn't take too much longer for Frank to fall asleep along with him.


	2. Dirty, Crazy, Slutty, Alcoholic Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard finally have their talk to work out the kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the morning after, it's not as angsty, it's more fluffy per say, so I hope it doesn't suck. But I hope you all still like it and im thinking about doing an epilogue to wrap it all up so hmu if I should

he waGerard would never forget last night, the night Frank finally broke. Gerard wasn't even upset at Frank, he was upset at _himself._ He was upset that he has been and is able let himself get to a place where he doesn't care about Frank, where he doesn't care about how Frank would feel if he did something, he just gets to a place where Frank doesn't _exist._ It was like that whenever Gerard got enough alcohol in his system, he just forgotn about _everything_ and the feeling was too good to let go of so abruptly, even with the side affects. Honestly, Gerard was surprised that Frank had stayed with him this long and that he's willing to try and make their relationship work. If the roles would've been switched Gerard would've left long ago, because he knew as a person he deserved better than that. Gerard knew that Frank deserved way better than what he had to offer him, and he was afraid of the moment when Frank finally realized it.

But Gerard didn't want to loose Frank. Gerard _couldn't_ loose Frank. He knew that he would fall deeper into the pitt. If Gerard lost Frank he could never live with himself. He would have to live his life knowing that Frank leaving him was _entirely his fault,_ and maybe perhaps, for the better, in Frank's case. People always told Gee that he had to take responsibility for his actions and he knew in this case he couldn't. He didn't want to. He was sorry. He was sorry to no end and the reason it happened and keeps happening was because he's a dumbass. The sole reason was from stupidity. It had nothing to do with Frank. It wasn't Frank's fault he's never ever really done anything to upset Gerard. Frank gave him a place to stay, Frank gave him love when no one did, Frank fed him and kept him warm in the winter and most importantly, Frank loved him no matter what. Gerard took all of this for granted, and it was his own fault. Everything that happened and will happen will be entirely his fault. Gerard knows now more than ever, that Frank wasn't necessarily over-reacting and it was just part of anger built up for so damn long, finally being released. Gerard awoke that morning with a huge weight on his chest. He wasn't ready for this talk and he knew it. He just stared at the ceiling, with all the world's possible scenarios for the day going through his head.

Frank always kissed Gerard when he woke up, but this morning he didn't. Frank woke up and yawned. He told Gerard good morning, and went to go make coffee in the kitchen. That's it. He stared at the counter-top while the machine dripped coffee into the tiny pot, thinking about the rest of the day and what he was going to do about Gerard. He knew that Gerard's problem wasn't his own choice, but that's still no excuse. That's still no excuse for the countless times Gerard has come home late, with the obviousness of someone else fucking him. Frank knew he didn't _own_ Gerard, but Frank pretty much assumed that by now they were, or should be, exclusive to each other. Frank pretty much thought that no-strings-attached sex and one night stands, didn't show exclusiveness to his boyfriend and mostly exert the signs of wanting out of it. Frank, at this point, wasn't even sure if Gerard was still _in_ the relationship. For all he knows, he could have a completely different life with another person out there, and for all he knows, Gerard could have been planning to break him off weeks ago.

Gerard wasn't trustworthy to Frank at all. All Gerard seemed to do was go out and get fucked, then come back home and expect to get fucked again. Frank needed to have a talk with Gerard concerning to _why._ Frank wasn't oblivious to Gerard's problem, he just thought that Gerard would have more common sense and remember that he had a boyfriend that loved and cared for him. Frank was trying not to run himself wild with all the reasons as to why Gerard would constantly do such a thing, it all seemed too complicated. He eventually started to hear footsteps coming in and he sighed. He didn't want to have deal with Gerard yet and he just needed his coffee. He just needed his coffee. He needed to wake up and think of a logical approach, and to do that, he needed coffee.

Gerard walked into the kitchen and stood behind Frank, his arms snaking around his waist. "Good morning, Frankie." Gerard tried to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. Frank sighed and muttered a "hey" before he walked out of Gerard's grasp to grab the coffee mugs out of the cupboard. Gerard frowned slightly before trying another attempt to lighten the mood. "How're you feeling? You okay?" He cooed as he stood in the same spot, watching Frank pour the coffee. Frank just shook his head and handed Gerard his cup of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table, more nervous than he was beforehand. He needed to think of a way to start the conversation. Frank shrugged and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Sorry about last night," he mumbled. "if I hurt you or anything, I'm really sorry."

Gerard took a deep breath. He honestly couldn't believe that Frank was apologizing, but then again, he could. "No baby you don't need to be sorry," Gerard took another deep breath as he stared off and into the corner. "I'm the one that needs to be sorry. I'm the one that drove you there." It seemed like forever for the next person to say something. It was like the two of them were thinking back and fourth, waiting for the other.

They both collectively knew that this conversation wasn't going to go or end well, on both parts. So Frank decided that he might as well just get the ball rolling and be the first to speak up out of the awkward silence. He lit a smoke from the pack off the table and took a drag. He sighed and said "But why have you been driving me there, Gee? Why?" His words were soft and calm. Frank didn't want to get angry like the night before, and he figured pleeing and being emotional would accomplish his goal. Gerard took another sip of his coffee. "Because I'm fucking stupid. That's why." Gerard blew the smoke aside that went into his face. Frank wasn't going to argue with the others words because he believed it as well. He just shrugged and asked "Is that it?" He looked Gerard straight in the eye and he eventually got Gerard to look back. Frank needed to know the truth to this question especially. Gerard shamefully nodded. "Yes, and- and I'm sorry." It seemed as if he was at a loss for words.

Frank didn't want to be a dick, and he wasn't trying to be a dick. He just wanted to ask a question that has been on his chest ever since last nights blowup. Frank took another long drag of his cigarette and blew it to the side. "Why should I forgive you?" Again, he had a calm demeanor. He was trying to get his point across calmly and not start another fight. "I don't know why you should forgive me Frankie," Gerard said quietly as he shrugged. "I wouldn't forgive me." Gerard looked down at the table, in complete and utter shame. "Well if you don't know the answer to any of these questions I'm asking you, then why shouldn't I just walk out of here right now? That's what I wanted to do last night. Now whether I would've came back or not is out of the question, it's the fact that I wanted to leave you Gerard. You need to know this."

Gerard was trying his hardest not freak out or cry. He was embarrassed by his own actions. He was ashamed of himself, as he should be. Gerard just stared down at the palms of his hands, trying to think of the right thing to say. The right thing to say didn't exist at the moment. "Well, are you going to answer me?" Frank took a deep breath, trying and managing to keep his calm aura and trying to get Gerard to sense it and do the same. From Frank's point of view, Gerard looked like he was going to explode. Whether he was angry or just thinking way too hard, wasn't known to him, but he was trying to get Gerard to stop feeling uncomfortable. Gerard played with his fingers as he spoke, not making eye-contact across the table. "Frankie, I'm sorry and if you want to walk out I don't blame you at all." Gerard bit his lip. "I'm sorry I'm such a fucking jackass, and I know I don't say it that often, but I love you a lot, and I'm sorry you have to put up with my personal issues and stupidity. And if you wanted to walk out, I'll understand. I don't blame you." Gerard started to shed a few tears.

"No baby please don't cry," Frank reached across the table to wipe Gerard's tears off his face. "I don't want you crying, you don't deserve to cry. Just stay calm okay? We're just having a talk right now. If anything were to happen, it would be later." Frank sat back down in his seat. Gerard sniffed and took a few deep breaths. Frank really did treat him _too_ good and he needed to quit taking advantage of it. "I'm sorry." Gerard breathed. Frank muttered and "it's okay" and went to finish his first thought. "I just don't understand why you keep doing this Gee. But I still love you, if I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here with you. I'm willing to help you, but only if you help me." Frank reached across the table to gently lift Gerard's chin to get him to look at him as he spoke. "And you can help me by just telling me why, and if there isn't a why then we really need to start getting you some help okay?" Frank nodded to Gerard, making sure that he was listening. "So please baby, if there's a why, then tell me."

Gerard sighed and shook his head. "There isn't a why Frankie, there's not one other than I'm just too easy to take advantage of." Gerard looked back down at his hands. "God, I hate myself for this. You're too good for me and all I seem to do is just take advantage of how much you actually care for me. I'm sorry you have to put up with me, I'm just a fucking mess." Gerard was completely right. He was a mess. He was a dirty, crazy, slutty alchoholic mess. Frank deserved more, he deserved much more than Gerard was giving him and it was almost painful. Frank nodded and listened to Gerard as he spoke. Again, he wasn't going to argue, but he almost did feel bad. He needed to get Gerard help. He almost had forgotten about everything that had happened before because Gerard was obviously _aware_ of his issues.

There were plenty of more things the two needed to touch base on, but for now Frank was focused on getting Gerard help, because he loved and cared about him too much. As they kept talking Gerard kept admitting to his issues and maybe it was a sign to start getting Gerard help. Frank was still upset and probably will never forget the plenty of times Gerard has cheated on him, but they'll put that argument away and save it for later, or if it ever happened again. Gee eventually apologized for all that, and Frank told Gerard that he wasn't allowed to go out of the house without him until he was okay. Gerard agreed, because most of his problem started with how he couldn't help himself, and being out tempted him to just go to the bar and repeat the same process. Gerard drank to forget everything around him and it made him forget Frank along with it all. Frank still hadn't fully forgave him yet, but s on the way to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you have it the morning after. hopefully it was just as good as the chapter before but if not leave it in the comment box for me to read, and if it was and you think I should do an epilogue type thing leave it in there as well thanks for reading


	3. Epilogue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to get this up, for some reason I had trouble writing a formal "epilogue" and plus its exam week yaaay, besides that heres the last chapter

Gerard always makes a mental note about Frank. It's nothing specific, it's just a note that Frank loves him and is always there for him. When Frank wasn't in the front of Gerard's mind, he was always in the back. Frank was always in his head, making sure that he was making the right life choices and being the best boyfriend he can be. Gerard tried his hardest not to slip or to relapse, and it's been hard. Frank has told him many times that recovery is always hard, and Gerard's been getting more than he's bargained for. Frank always still makes sure he's always with him when Gerard would go out of the house, he has been working hard on trusting him. Recovery can go both ways, Frank always tells him. 

But Gerard isn't upset, being sober has been giving him plenty of time to think. He understands everything now and well, he still feels like shit about it. All in all, Gerard has been working very hard to get rid of his issues, and so far everything's been going mostly okay. Frank eventually started going back to work and Gerard's just been home like usual. There has been no slip ups so far and no mistakes either. Without Frank, Gerard knew that he never would've gotten better and that's a fact. Frank has helped him more than anyone in his life. He now seems to appreciate Frank more than ever, and is still comepletely and utterly pathetically in love with him, and there's not a single doubt about it.

Gerard laid on couch, staring at the ceiling and waited for Frank to come home from work. He was lonely and thought it would be nice to cook for Frank. He wanted to make something simple for dinner for the both of them, but they needed a shit ton of groceries, neither of them have been out in over a month. Gerard thought about making a casserol, but there were no casserol ingredients. It was the same situation with any kind of soup, roast or anything else easy to cook. While Frank had been at work Gerard got around to making a grocery list. They needed eggs, cheese, milk, bread, salt, pasta, coffee and cream, butter and anything else you could possibly think of in order to cook anything, along with pain killers and toilet paper. He hung the note up on the fridge and went to nap, hoping it would make time pass by quickly, so him and Frank could finally go to the grocery store. Gerard really had nothing other to do than just sleep during the day. He could watch tv but nothing ever comes on except for the news, cartoons, and the soaps. Gerard wasn't really interested in either of those things. He eventually woke up from his nap to see that only twenty minutes have passed and Frank wasn't coming home for another two hours.

Gerard soon thought it would be a good idea to just go upstairs and take a bubble bath. Yeah, a bubble bath sounded nice and relaxing. Gerard needed to bathe anyways. He slowly walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes on the way. He turned on the water and got in. Gerard moaned as he sat in the water, sinking down into the pool of bubbles and hotness, so relaxing. It wasn't long after the man got settled in when he heard the door being unlocked and opened. "Frankie?" Gerard called, hoping it was Frank and not someone else. "Gee?" Frank called to him. His voice sounded hoarse and he sounded a little like he was in pain. "I'm up here baby." Gerard called back as he sank into the tub even more, with relief and a bit of concern. He heard Frank walk slowly up the steps, grunting with every forward motion. Frank walked into the bathroom sat down on the edge of the tub. "Are you okay Frankie?" Gerard looked at him with concern, the pain obvious on his boyfriend's face. 

"Yeah Gee I just hurt my back a little at work." Frank went to go stand up, groaning with pain. He walked toward the bathroom sink. "How'd you do that?" Gerard was confused. How do you hurt your back at a basic office job? Frank leaned against the counter, breathing heavily. "I needed to get something off of a shelf and so I climbed up and then fell off, with the shelf coming down on top of me." The pain in Frank's voice was obvious, along with the shame. Gerard got up and out of the tub. He grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around his waist. "Let me see your back Frankie, take off your shirt." Gerard walked over to him as Frank started to unbutton his shirt. The pain in Frank's face was obvious so Gerard just did it for him. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Frank turned around to show Gerard the purple bruises and small cuts. Gerard winced at the sight of it. "Oh baby, go lay down you need to rest." Gerard basically demanded. Frank sighed a little and then nodded. He wrapped his arm around Gerard for support and went to the bedroom.  
Gerard helped him to lay down on the bed, being as gentle as possible. "Do you need any pillows or anything Frankie?" Frank shook his head. "No, but can you get me some pain pills baby?" Gerard sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Frankie, but we're out." Frank groaned a little and bit his lip. 

"We're out of pain pills? How can we be out pain pills?" He spoke softly. "Don't worry I put them on the grocery list." Gerard stared off into the corner. "I was hoping when you came home we could go to the store but you obviously can't get out of bed..." Gerard bit his lip, confused on what to do. He was almost certain that Frank didn't trust him enough to let him go off on his own, but in this case he might have to. "Do you think I should just go by myself? I mean the drug store is just around the corner..." Gerard looked back over at Frank, the pained look on his face making him feel sorry. Frank thought for a long moment before answering Gerard. "Yeah maybe it's about time you should, I mean you've been doing so well and things need to get back to normal." Gerard grinned a little at Frank's answer. "Okay Frankie, I'll just go now and get something for dinner also." Gerard grabbed clothes out of his dresser and started to get dressed quickly. "Anything specific you want?" 

Frank shook his head, but he eventually told him just to grab a frozen pizza. Gerard snagged his keys and his wallet, and walked down the steps. He called goodbye to Frank before he opened up the door and left for the pharmacy. He just decided that he could walk, it was a nice day and the drug store was only a few blocks from where they lived anyways. There was no use in wasting any gas, it was just a short walk and gas was expensive as it is anyways. Gerard walked at a quick speed, trying to get to the store as quickly as possible so he can get the pills for Frank, but he still looked around at the trees. They were so pretty and full this time of year, and Gerard started to wish he had gotten out more. Perhaps he should go out more. Gerard eventually walked into the more busy, city-like part of town the small town where he and Frank lived, and walked down the busy street that the drug store was on.

He waltzed into the small store and headed straight for the pain killers, trying to find the right brand quickly as possible so he could hurry up and get them to Frank. Gerard scanned the aisle of different pills and different brands. He leaned over to look at the bottles pills on the bottom shelf. As he bent, he felt someone place a hand on the curve of his ass. Gerard's face turned red as he stood back up. He turned around, and noticed a tall, strange man looking hungrily at him. Gerard didn't recognize him at all, and frankly, the face he was making was causing Gerard to feel more than uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what to say to the strange man as he started moving to wrap a hand around Gerard's waist and pull him uncomfortably close to his body. The man stared at Gerard like he already knew him.  
"Long time no see Gee, how has my favorite little faggot been?" The man spoke in a low rough voice. Gerard wasn't sure what to say, given the fact that he doesn't recognize this man at all. He just bit his lip uncomfortably and tried to move away. The man's grip was too strong and Gerard couldn't really move. "I- Uh, um could you please let me go? I- I don't know who you are." Gerard spoke softly, just wishing someone else would show up in the store to rescue him. The man moved his hand to squeeze Gerard's ass. "Of course you do baby, I'm your big daddy remember? Remember all of the fun we would have together at the bar? How come you stopped coming?" The man squeezed harder. "Did you find another daddy to please you?" The man started to look angry and Gerard was starting to get scared. "I- please let me go I don't know who you are." Gerard spoke frantically. "Quiet down sugar, you'll draw attention. Maybe I can take you around back and show you a little something," The man grabbed his own crotch with his other hand, "then maybe you'll remember me." The man grinned and Gerard shook his head. "No thank you, c-could you just please let me go? I just need to get some pain killers for my boyfriend.." 

The man shook his head. "That can wait, just let me love on you first and then you can go back to your boyfriend." He lowered his voice. "God he's a lucky man." Gerard shook his head. "Please sir I- I just need to get home to him." Gerard bit his lip. The man shook his head. "No sugar, remember? I need to fuck you, and afterwards, maybe I can buy you a drink yeah?" He spoke sharply and agrily at Gerard's reluctantness. Gerard was starting to get increasingly more alarmed. He looked around to see if he could find someone else in the store. He felt thankful as he spotted an angry women was walking towards the two. She elbowed the strange man and started yelling at him. She made him let Gerard go, and distracted him long enough for him to pay for the pills and run out. The man eventually got away from the women and started to go after Gerard quickly. Gerard ran as fast as he could from him, hoping that he could just loose him. He turned around the corner and ran into a bunch of trees, a shortcut to his house. 

Gerard eventually lost the strange man and raced back home. He quickly got inside and locked all of the doors. He headed up stairs with the pills and a glass of water for Frank. Frank was still laying in bed, as pained as before. He looked at Gerard and noticed that he looked frazzled. He took the water and then asked Gerard if he was okay. Gerard shook his head. "No Frankie, some man tried to get me at the store, he- he grabbed my waist and said, I was his favorite, and said he wanted to fuck me and-" Gerard babbled about the situation. He rambled about the angry mom and the sprinting back home and how the man could've followed him all the way back. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm so sorry baby I should've went with you, this man better hope that I never run into him, I know I won't be able to control myself." Frank was angry about what happened with Gerard at the store and if he would've been well, he knew would've gone out and beat this guy to a pulp himself.

"It's not your fault Frankie, just, next time I go out can you please go with me?" Gerard laid next to Frank and cuddled up to his side. "Yes I certainly can baby, I'm sorry it had to happen." Frank bit his lip and slowly wrapped his arm around Gerard. "I love you Gee." Frank looked down at Gerard. "I love you too Frankie." Gerard grinned. "Did you get dinner?" Frank asked him, not really feeling well enough to eat, but not wanting Gerard to be hungry. Gerard shook his head. "No I forgot." He sighed and buried his face into Frank's side. "It's okay baby, it's too late to eat anyways. You should just try to get a little bit of sleep, you seem tired," Frank looked down at Gerard, talking softly to him, trying to comfort him. "Okay Frankie, I love you." Gerard closed his eyes, not bothering to even cover himself up with a blanket. "I love you too Gee." Frank smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo, hope you children enjoyed, feedback is welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, leave your comments/compliments/critiques for me and I'll read all of them. Also lemme know if I should continue with the morning after conversation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
